winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Tecna/Gallery/Main Series
Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 6 Sirenix Box S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 2.png Tecna & Timmy S6 Trailer 3.png The Winx S6 Trailer 3.png Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png The Winx S6 Trailer 4.png The Winx S6 Trailer 5.png The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png The Winx S6 Trailer 9.png The Winx S6 Trailer 11.png The Winx S6 Trailer 12.png Tecna S6 Trailer.png Tecna Bloomix S6 Trailer.png Tecna Bloomix S6 Trailer 2.png Season 5 Winx.jpg Season 7 New Look - The Retro Look.jpg New Transformation - Butterflix.png The Winx Are Back.png The Winx Are Back 9.png The Winx Are Back 10.png The Winx Are Back 12.png Amarok Trailer 5.png Shiny & Flitter 6.png Shiny & Flitter 7.png Time Travel 5.png Time Travel 6.png Time Travel 7.png Time Travel 12.png Time Travel 14.png Aisha & Tecna S7 Trailer 2.png Aisha & Tecna S7 Trailer 4.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer 2.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer 3.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer 4.png Tecna Butterflix S7 Trailer 5.png |-|Season 1= Opening & Ending The-winx-club 156866 top.jpg Screenshots Griselda, Tecna - Ep102.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-06h58m47s51.jpg Griselda, Tecna, Selene, Bloom - Ep102.jpg Tecna, Giselda, Palladium, DuFour, Faragonda - Episode 102 (1).jpg Tecnacivilian1.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-07h51m30s186.jpg FloraTecnaMusa - WCEp101.png MagixCar2.png FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(2).png FloraTecnaMusaStella - WCEp101(3).png FloraTecnaMusaStellaKnut - WCEp101.png Static Sphere 101.png Fire Wall.jpg Fire wall 101 2.png FloraTecnaEp102.png Ring of Solaria - WCEp102(3).png Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (1).jpg Griselda, Faragonda, Winx - Ep102 (2).jpg Screenshot 2017-07-05-20-00-49-1.png TecnaDF.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-06-20-02h53m35s80.jpg FormalWinx.jpg IMG 3472.PNG Palladium explaining their exercise.png Amaryl.jpg The Winx stuck in the mud.png The Specialists' crash landing.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(1).png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp104(2).png The Winx distract the troll.png The Winx on kitchen duty.png Stella presenting her invitation to a date.png Bloom relaxing.jpg Brandon reveals he did not send the invitation.png Knut - Giving Directions.jpg Shield 105.png Shield 105 2.png WCEp105Mistake(1).png WCEp105Mistake(4).png Tecna's Power 106.png Season 1.JPG 1x06-Powers.jpg Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake.jpg WCEp106Mistake.png Winx Club - Episode 106 Mistake 2.jpg Faragonda demands an explanation.png Techna dance casual.jpg Cleaning to the rythme.png Winx Club Episode 107 - Timmy and Tecna.jpg Winx Club - Episode 107 Mistake 2.jpg SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(3).png Powers are returned.png Flora and Tecna prepare to leave.png Episode 109 2.png Episode 109 5.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(1).png FloraRivenMusaTecna - WCEp107.png SpecialistsWinx - WCEp107(2).png SpecialistsWinxTrix - WCEp107.png WCEp109 Mistake 2.png Winx Club - Episode 110 (2).png IMG 2938.JPG IMG 2935.JPG IMG 2936.JPG 1x10-MusaTecnaEtcCheer.jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (1).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (3).png Winx Club - Episode 111 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (9).jpg Lock Luminous.png Lock Luminous 2.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (12).jpg Oxygen bubble.png Oxygen bubble 2.png Winx Club - Episode 111 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 111 (15).jpg IMG 2941.JPG Winx Club - Episode 112 (10).jpg The Winx hugging each other.jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (3).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-11-07h17m38s189.jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Faragonda.png Ultrasonic Wave - Ep114 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (12).jpg Episode 113 - Mistake - Flora.png Winx Club - Episode 115 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (13).jpg Winx Club - Episode 115 (16).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (3).jpg TecnaPJS1.jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 117 Mistake 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 119 (2).jpg Tecnasparkssuit.jpg Winx Club - Episode 120 (4).jpg Wide World Data Sphere.png Winx Club - Episode 121 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 121 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (6).jpg Ep123Mistake.png Winx Club - Episode 123 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 (2).jpg Hontu flag.png Winx Club - Episode 124 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 124 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 11.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 2.jpg Season-1-Episode-25-Fire-and-Ice-the-winx-club-21793499-320-240-1-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (7).jpg Mistake s1 e26 a.png Winx Club Season 1 Episode 26 part 2 2 Rai English - YouTubedfcsd.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 10.jpg |-|Season 2= Winx Club - Episode 201 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (8).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (9).jpg Winx Club Tecna.png Uhmm.jpg IMG 3103.jpg IMG 3105.jpg M.jpg ImagesCAC26PJ3.jpg WCEp207(2).png WCEp207(5).png WCEp207 Mistake 3.png Winx Club Ep208 (1).jpg Winx Club Ep208 (2).jpg Tecnadreamcity.jpg Ghgh.jpg Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club Ep208 Mistake 4.jpg Winx Club Ep208 (6).jpg IMG 3106.jpg Palladium - Plasma Sphere (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (9).jpg Plasma sphere 1.png Plasma sphere.png Winx Club - Episode 209 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 209 (11).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (1).jpg 2x10-ClassSide.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (2).jpg Winx, Amaryl, Karina, Ahisa - WCEp210.png Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (5).jpg Digital Strike.PNG 2x10-TecAma.jpg WCEp210Mistake(1).png TornadoThunderWCEp210(2).png Winx Club - Episode 210 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 201 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (2).jpg Fire wall 211.png Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 (5).jpg Winx Club - Episode 211 Mistake (4).jpg 311-tecna and stella-mistake.png WCEp212 Mistake 6.png IMG 3760.jpg WCEp212(9).png WCEp212 Mistake 15.png Central Contractor.PNG WCEp212(10).png 2x12-winx form.jpg Nerdy Timmy.jpg WCEp215Mistake(2).png Palladium, The Winx - Episode 216.jpg FloraTecnaCloackWCEp216.png Lady HalloWinx Monster mission Official Trailer 2011! HQ!! - YouTube-152.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 Mistake (2).jpg Aisha, Tecna, Jolly, Digit - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (14).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (16).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 216.jpg Winx Club - Episode 216 (17).jpg WCEp217Mistake (1).png WCEp217Mistake1 (2).png WCEp217Mistake1 (3).png WCEp217Mistake1 (4).png WCEp217(6).png Glacier rush 2.png ShillyHecate - WCEp217.png WinxWitches - WCEp217(1).jpg WinxWitches - WCEp217(2).jpg S2E18.3.jpg WCEp218(5).png Winx convergence.jpg WCEp219(2).png WCEp219Mistake(1).png Wave Shield.png WCEp219Mistake(2).png WinxSpecialistsSkiE220.png Flora Ski.png TecnaTimmySweaters - WCEp220.png TeTiAiSkiSweatersWCEp220.png Flora -2- Camping.jpg WCEp221Mistake(5).png WCEp222Mistake(2).png WCEp222Mistake(3).png Tecnacamping.jpg WCEp222Mistake(6).png WCEp222Mistake(7).png WCEp222(8).png Tecna & Timmy 222 1.jpg Tecna & Timmy 222 2.jpg WCEp222(9).png WCEp222Mistake(11).png WCEp222(10).png 223 convergence.png WCEp223Mistake3.png Mentalpuzzle - Ep223.png Mental Tangle.png WCEp223Mistake4.png WCEp223(7).png WCEp224Mistake.png WCEp224(1).png WCEp225Mistake(4).png Love 3.jpg Tecna & Timmy's First Kiss.jpg Only time timmy is seen without glasses.jpg TPT3.jpeg 225 convergence.png WCEp225Mistake(7).png WCEp225Mistake(9).png WCEp226Mistake(1).png Charmix Convergence.jpg TimmyS2.jpg Party after valtors defeat.jpg WCEp226(6).png |-|Season 3= IMG 3110.jpg IMG 3112.jpg IMG 3111.jpg Chimera, Tecna, Flora, Musa, Bloom - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, Tecna - Ep301(1).jpg Chimera, The Winx - Ep301(1).jpg Convergencia Magix.png 487px-Timmyxtecna18.jpg TecnaEf.jpg Electro Cage.png ElectroCage.png 302-flora-sleeves.jpg 302-mistake-bloom.jpg 302-bloom-missing-crown.jpg Winx Club - Episode 303.jpg Stella's coat.png Bdcam 2012-09-05 11-23-11-601.jpg Magic Cage.png Sound wave 304.png Revert Chords.png Relocaton Spell 2.jpg Relocation Spell.png WCep304Mistake.png WCEp305Mistake(1).png Tecna3.JPG WCEp305Mistake(2).png WCEp305(2).png 305 conver.png La.jpg Screen shot 2012-11-28 at 7.22.48 PM.png Electric Beam.png Barbatea - Episode 307.jpg Barbatea - Episode 307 (2).jpg Digital Barrier.png WCEp307.png Bloom nightmare.png WCEp309Mistake(2).png Wire Beam.png WCEp310(4).png Power Shield.png Powershield2.png WCEp311(2).png WCEp311Mistake(2).png Layla, Stella y Musa Convergencia Enchantix.jpg Energy Barrier.png Miele, Winx - Ep312 (1).jpg GL S3 1.png GL S3 4.png Miele, Flora, Tecna, Stella, Digit, Lockette, Chatta - Ep312.jpg Virtual shield.png Virtual shield 2.png Virtual shield 3.png Tecnas sacrifise.jpeg WCEp313(4).png WCEp313(5).png WCEp315(2).png TecnaOmegaSuit.jpg WCEp317(3).png 408707.jpg TecnaOS.jpg Tecna's wings are missing.png WCEp317(4).png Electric storm 317.png Group attack 317.png Ring of Fairy Dust 3.png WCEp317(5).png 195410 1356874860077 full.jpg Tecna captures megatess.png Connectify Hotspot 2015.png TecnaS3Raincoat.jpg CassaTecnaEp319.png StellaTecnaBikeHWCEp319.png BikerOutfitsWCEp319.jpg Bikee.jpg Winx Shield.jpg 319 Tecna Enchantix Mistake.jpg WCEp319Mistake(6).png 3x20-TecLaptop2D.jpg WCEp321(1).png WCEp321Mistake(7).png WCEp322Mistake(2).png WCEp322(4).png TecnaWinx1.jpeg 3x22-Arcadia returning the winx back to normal.jpg WCEp322(4).png.png Shoot Icy3.jpg WCEp322Mistake(7).png MuFlTeAiBlDisco.png Morphix Shiel 323 2.png Ep323Mistake(3).png Winx-323-blooms-parents-thumb.jpg Ep324Mistake(1).png Ep324Mistake(3).png Ep324(1).png Ep324Mistake(5).png East-and-West Storm Gale and Tempest 3.png East-and-West Storm Gale and Tempest 2.png Green luxurious ivy 324 2.png Enchantix power.png Ep324Mistake(6).png Ep325Mistake(7).png Ep325Mistake(3).png Ep325(1).png 3x26-LaserCage2D.jpg Electric storm 326.png Tecna EnchantixPower.jpg Morning star.png |-|Season 4= 4011.jpg 4012.jpg 4014.jpg 4015.jpg 4016.jpg 4020.jpg Clarice, Alice, Griselda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg 4024.jpg 4026.jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (1).jpg 4031.jpg Winx-club-401-the-wizards-of-the-black-circle-hall-of-enchantments-clip.jpg 400031.jpg 4039.jpg 4040.jpg 4042.jpg 4043.jpg Teachers.png 4046.jpg 4049.jpg Aisha's turn.png Aisha's turn 2.png Palladium - Episode 401 (2).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (3).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 Mistake (5).jpg Electric Storm 401.PNG JANE.jpg Clarice, Faragonda, Winx - Ep401 (1).jpg Winx Club - Episode 401 (6).jpg S4 E02 Tecna's missing shorts.png Ep402(2).png Ep401Mistake(3).png Txt.jpg Ep402(3).png MiniWinx S04E02.png MiniWinx S04E02 (2).png Mistake 3 402.png Dream Eater Butterfly 3.png StFlMuBlTeCamping.png Dragon energy 402.png Electric storm.png Green luxurious ivy 402 3.png Ep401Mistake(2).png FlMuAiTeStTravel4.jpg WCEp403 Mistake 1.png WCEp403 Mistake 2.png Mr. Roney and the Winx.png Ws4ep3 fairypets16 1.png ImagesCASFWHLG.jpg Ep403(3).png Ep403(5).png InterDMEp404.png Ep404Mistake.png TecnaLP.JPG Roxy and the Winx - Episode 404.jpg Winx club season 4 episode 3.png Mistakes.png Winx Club - Episode 405 (3).jpg Laser Cage - Ep405(1).png Jaula laser.PNG Enchantix Moon Shield.png Protective energy shield 405.png Dragon Shield - Episode405(2).png Displacive Spell.png Displacive Spell 2.png The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (1).jpg The Winx, Mitzi - Episode 405 (2).jpg WinxPaintingOutfits.png Tecnapainting.jpg Winx Club - Episode 406 (2).jpg 7CE5AB29-AD54-4D0C-ABD7-C59A4F1305EA.jpeg Protective force field.png Winx Club - Episode 406 (6).jpg Techno Shot 407.png Super prism 407.png Tecna Mega Batio.png MegawattEp07.png Winx Club - Episode 407 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 407 Mistake (2).jpg 3.jpg Ep408Mistake(2).png Defender Plate.png Fire arrow 408.png Miniaturization - WCEp408(1).png Miniaturization - WCEp408(4).png No gloves.png TecnaCG.jpg Darma, Sally - Episode 408 (1).jpg Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(1).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(2).png Mike, Erendor, Winx - Ep409(3).png Techno shot 409.png Defender plate 409.png 306906 337109199692039 1968918787 n.jpg Believixdefenseshields - Ep409.png Tecnapjs4.jpg Gem of mind 410.png Gem of mind 410 2.png Gem of mind 410 4.png Plasma wall 410.png Super prism 410.png Super prism 410 2.png Winx, Mike - Ep410(1).png Gem of mind 411.png Super prism 411.png Super prism 411 2.png Dragon heart 411.png Roxy-and-tecna-at-the-computer.png|Roxy helps Tecna find out about superheros. Winx-411-a-solution-clip.jpg WCEp411(5).png WCEp411Mistake7.png Winx Club - Ep412 (1).jpg Super prism 412.png Tecna believix.jpg Techno blast.png Techno blast 2.png TecnaTF.jpg Winx Speedix con Roxy Hada.jpg S4E14 Mistake- Stella's wing are blue.png Winx Club - Episode 415 (5).jpg Winx picnic 2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 415 (10).jpg Tecna_Attack.png Episode 415 - Mistake.jpg Roxy's missing wings S4 E.png Bdcam 2012-09-22 18-59-54-715.jpg TeAiFl4Pajamas.jpg Andy and his band helping the Winx.png Chickk.png Winx of rosexinh.jpg Timmy & Tecna S4.jpg Ep417(1).png TecnaS4.jpg Winx Club Magic Convergence.png Dragon wing 417.png Super Prism and Double Eclipse Convergence.png Mega watt 417.png MegaWattMorphixWaveHarmonicAttackEp417.png R.png Ep417(3).png Mega watt 418.png Techno shot 418.png Winx Club - Episode 419 (2).png Superior order.png Winx Club - Episode 419 (6).png Magic.png Winx Sophix 19.jpg Winx-4-2001728409-47-05.jpg Breath of nature + superior order.png Winx Sofix Convergence.jpg Superior order 420.png Upside-Down and smaller eyes.jpg Tecna-e-Timmy-the-winx-club-14600816-460-314.jpg Sibylla.jpg TecnaRS.jpg Winx and guys.jpg Season 4's hair.jpg Moody Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Angry Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Happy Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Winx Lovix 2.jpg Chilled Breath.PNG 650253.jpg Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123524-512-384.jpg Winx-4-23-01440209-52-38.JPG Imagesss.jpg Musa Lovix Happy(FabRoxyRox's template picture).png Winx-Lovix-the-winx-club-13123656-512-384.jpg Ogron salva a una Flor con el poder Omega.jpg Moody Flora RoseXinh.jpg Guessing Tecna RoseXinh.jpg Bdcam 2012-08-08 13-50-04-630.jpg Convergencia contra los magos.jpg 1111.PNG Winx-Club-Season-4-Episode-26-Part-2-the-winx-club-17619260-512-384.jpg Episode 104 Infobox.jpg Txttt.jpg |-|Season 5= Opening & Ending JmeAcfr.png Screenshots Live Screen 501.png Screen Shot 2012-09-02 at 2.06.21 PM.png TecnaS5Band.png WinxPajamasS5.png WinxS5Ep14Swimsuits.png 211747 1399188415287 full.png 333558 468544009852423 345982893 o.jpg 561534 256228101164201 347234650 n.jpg Underwater breath 502.png Mutants again.jpg Winx_s5_new_outfits.png Oil delete 2.png Purifying wind.png Green bust.png Winx Club - Episode 506 (4).jpg Techno Shot504.jpg Techno shot 505.png Winx 501 convergence.jpg The Winx, Mitzi, Macy - Episode 505 (1).jpg Winx Club Episode 505 - The Lilo Releases Its Energy.jpg TecnaS5Ep5.PNG Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.jpg Winx and Sirenix Boxes - Episode 506.PNG Mega watt + autumn wind + morphix wave.png Winx Club - Episode 506 Mistake.jpg Mega Watt504.jpg Winx Club - Episode 504.jpg Tecna returned back to normal form.PNG Robot Tecna and Stella.PNG 1650.jpg 1720.jpeg Storm of Number Ep7.PNG Storm of Number 509.png Dorm of Number.jpg Pic advent01.jpg Storm of number 511.png Storm of number 511 2.png Screen shot 2012-11-18 at 8.52.24 AM.png X-ray vision.png Wove-electronic wore 507.png Winx-saison-5-les-sorties-mondiales 3820295-L.png Wove-electronic wall 513.png Wove-electronic wall 513 2.png Tecna & Layla Fighting.jpg Tecna & Layla Fighting 2.jpg Layla & Tecna.jpg 293235 462242840482540 651281001 n.jpg 564644 463490270357797 1102153515 n.jpg Genesis blow 524.png Genesis Blow.jpg Palladium s5ep20.jpg Aura of Sirenix.png Aura of sirenix 520 7.png Aura of sirenix 520 9.png Aura of sirenix 520.png Aura of sirenix 520 4.png 2120.jpeg 1970.jpg Winx club christmas advert gift 20 by wizplace-d5opx9v.jpg TecnaBonding.png Tecna Musa & Layla.jpg Musa Tecna & Layla Christmas Dance.jpg Digital Net.jpg Digital net 516 2.png Digital net 516 2.png 517 convergence.jpg 1080.jpg 1090.jpg 1200.jpg Winx-club-a-perfect-date-7.jpg Sirenix-Convergence-the-winx-club-fairies-37123231-791-445.jpg 519 convergence.jpg Tecna Flowers 2.jpg Tecna Flowers.jpg Tecna & Timmy S5E20.jpg Couples in winx club.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21 2.jpg Timmy & Tecna S5E21.jpg Tecna & Timmy The Perfect Date.jpg Tecna Sirenx Transformation.jpg Tecna & Timmy sitting Together.jpg Tecna & Musa Fashion.jpg Tecna & Musa Fashion 2.jpg 23º The Shark's Eye 2 12761.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h33m01s33.png 1920.jpg Defening chords 526.png Percussive hit 519 2.png Musa_telling_Tecna_it_was_not_her_dream.PNG Tecna_effect.jpg Wins Fashion 2.jpg Headphone Musa.jpg Percussive Hit.jpg 20140510163510!Winx.png 192723 508778042483172 316621329 o.jpg Sirenix Convergence.png Winx-pillar-of-light-3.jpg All Winx In Sirenix.PNG Winx-emperors-throne-10.jpg Image 1 (46).jpg Image 5565 (2).jpg Image 25 (5).jpg Tecna and timmy.jpeg Image 1111 (8).jpg Bdcam 2012-10-05 16-43-06-936.jpg Image 211 (6).jpg SpecialsA.jpg TecnaMusaS5Ep23FashionShow.jpg FloraTecnaS5Volleyball.png 1t.png 393312 513511262009850 1641976026 n.jpg |-|Season 6= Opening & Ending Opening.jpg Screenshots MusaTecnaS5UnderwaterSuit.png IMG 3929.jpg Aura of sirenix 601.png 601 sirenix convergence.png A, T & F.jpg T & A.jpg 605 (7) 2.png Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-02h47m55s130.png 1505506 723907877642561 1417280586 n.jpg TECNA EP19.jpg Lenugia 16.jpg Lenugia 12.jpg 2U7KYUd4jLA.jpg YWMc7tammaE.jpg Tyl3yeZPvaw.jpg RBJ3rMBTx6Y.jpg Lm60TtNE6Yk.jpg IDHUnVQrKZg.jpg A3fPrgh3ziU.jpg Jn543Ptv0uc.jpg 8AjnCgwNTBQ.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-05-03h23m33s130.png 605 (2).png 10346299 783331895019990 1271880466236250116 n.jpg Tecna's Eye.jpg Tecna_And_Musa_using_thier_phone.PNG 07_The_Lost_Library_20845.jpg 07_The_Lost_Library_28936.jpg Erm-S30UkAI.jpg 8c5d9bcbcbbb73b63f4f8db004881877.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36735059-1600-900.jpg 1393410 728566780504296 3050341 n.jpg Winx (along with daphne) convergence 4.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 3.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence 2.png Winx (along with daphne) convergence.png Crystal voice 605 2.png Infinite echo 613 3.png Winxroxy.png Winxroxy2.png S6E22.13.jpg The-Winx-Club-Fairies-image-the-winx-club-fairies-36648452-1600-899.jpg Musa-and-Riven-Tecna-and-Timmy-Season-Six-the-winx-club-37122816-1179-664.png File:--7Sc9PLk6c.jpg Timmy & Tecna S6E15.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 2.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 3.jpeg Timmy & Tecna S6E15 4.jpeg 1544477 614459985306385 5978537055330956723 n.jpg 11046324 817380171681031 3805291467378920176 n.png 619 -2.png Volcanic attack 620.png S6E10.4.jpg Capture 002 01062014 115452 751.png Capture 004 01062014 115726 732.png 1948239 279358772231332 7678012765159440843 n.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h49m43s79.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h52m37s12.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h47m44s174.png Vlcsnap-2015-06-28-00h43m03s180.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h27m56s248.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h26m49s90.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h15m16s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-03-19h15m02s177.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m16s19.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m09s201.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h33m05s164.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h21m35s183.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h19m48s156.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h19m31s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h11m12s75.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-01h09m46s253.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h46m04s108.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h29m42s23.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h29m10s222.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-02-00h28m53s46.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-12-23h51m37s223.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h48m48s215.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h48m24s209.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m26s157.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-09-23h47m12s22.png P.txt 45.jpg |-|Season 7= Opening & Ending S7 Ending Credits.png Screenshots TecnaMusaS7Ep1Ladybug.png WinxS7LeopardOutfit.png TimeTravelS7.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-13-20h56m15s191.png Winx Civilian S7.png Tecna Civilian S7.png 1 1.jpg Love Is All Around S07E01 (2).png Love Is All Around S07E01.png rsz_110649751_835045259924316_6626555916574159986_nTecna.png The Retro Look.jpg 3 1.jpg IMG 4447.PNG IMG 4448.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 2.PNG Winx 704 -- Aisha and Nex 3.PNG ZEvR7BQjT9U.jpg The Jungle Look.jpg Digital net 712 2.png Tecna, Flitter & Timmy - Lovely Family.jpg 10 1.jpg Fairy Animals & The Winx S07E14 (2).png 12 2.jpg 14 1.jpg 17.jpg 18.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-12-16-16h18m11s953.png Transformation 7x01.png Transformation 7x02.png Transformation 7x03.png Transformation 7x04.png Transformation 7x05.png Transformation 7x06.png Transformation 7x07.png Transformation 7x08.png Transformation 7x09.png Transformation 7x10.png Transformation 7x12.png Transformation 7x13.png Transformation 7x14.png Transformation 7x15.png Transformation 7x16.png Transformation 7x18 -1.png Transformation 7x18 -2.png Transformation 7x19.png Transformation 7x21.png Transformation 7x23.png Transformation 7x26.png |-|Season 8= Opening & Ending S8 OP.png Tecna - S8 Ending.png Screenshots Winx Concert S8E1.png Transformation 8x02.png Prismatic ray 802.png Shining Aura 802.png Winx 802 Mistake.png Morphix Power 802.png Morphix Power 802 2.png Cosmix Power 2.png Cosmix Power 4.png Cosmix Power 10.png Winx Spacesuit S8E4.png Cosmix Power 804.png Cosmix Power 804 2.png Cosmix Power 805 5.png Cosmix Power 806 2.png Cosmix Power Supernova 807 (2).png Particellar Net 807 (1).png Particellar Net 807 (2).png Particellar Net 807 (3).png Nex Royal S8E8.png Transformation 8x08.png Neptune's Sting 808 (2).png Neptune's Sting 808 (3).png Neptune's Sting 808 (4).png Logic Net 808 (1).png Logic Net 808 (2).png Logic Net 808 (3).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (1).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (2).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (3).png Spring Banner + Logic Net 809 (4).png Digital Strike 809 (1).png Digital Strike 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (2).png Cosmix Power 809 (7).png Cosmix Power 809 (10).png Winx S8 Casual S8E10.png Tecna S8E10.png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (1).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (2).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (3).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (4).png Cosmix Power Supernova 810 (6).png EP10 Song.png Cosmix Analysis 811.jpg Cosmix Analysis 811 3.jpg Cosmix Power 811 (1).png Cosmix Power 811 (5).png Cosmix Power 811 (6).png Morphix Bubble 813.png Shield of Light 813 2.jpg FTMA Beach Attire -1.png Stella Beach Attire -1.png Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= TecnaSandSp1.png TecnaNick.png TecnaSp1(1).png The Winx - Special 1 (1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (2).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora, Stella - Special 1 (3).jpg TecnaSp1(1).jpg Static sphere.png Fire wall Nick 2.png FloraTecnaSp1(1).png The Winx - Special 1 (2).jpg TecnaSp1.jpg MuFloTeSp1(1).jpg TecnaSp1(2).png TecnaSp1(3).png TecnaSp1(4).png TecnaSp1(5).png TecnaSp1(6).png TecnaSp1(7).png TecnaSp1(8).png TecnaSp1(9).png FloraTecnaSp1(1).jpg FloraTecnaSp1(2).jpg TecnaTimmySp1(1).png The Winx, Specialists, Kiko - Special 1 (1).jpg TecnaTimmySp1(2).png The Winx - Special 1 (6).jpg Tecna - The Fate of Bloom (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg FlRiMuTe - Sp1.png Stella, Brandon, Tecna, Timmy, Musa, Riven - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx - Special 1 (10).jpg The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg The Winx, Specialists - Special 1 (3).jpg The Winx, Faragonda - Special 1 (1).jpg FloraTecna - Sp1(1).png PalladiumTecna - Sp1.png Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Palladium, Anastacia, Sandra - Special 1 (1).jpg MusaTecnaSp1(2).jpg MusaTecnaSp1(1).jpg Screenshot (202).png Screenshot (203).png |-|The Revenge of the Trix= TecnaSp2(1).png Flora, Bloom, Daphne, Tecna, Musa - Sp2.png TecnaSp2(2).png TecnaSp2(3).png TecnaKikoSp2.png TecnaSp2(4).png TecnaSp2(5).png TecnaSp2(6).png TecnaSp2(7).png TecnaSp2(8).png TecnaSp2(9).png TecnaSp2(10).png TecnaSp2(11).png TecnaSp2(12).png WinxSp2(1).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(1).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(2).png TecnaSp2(13).png TecnaSp2(14).png WinxSp2(2).png FlMuStTe - Sp2(3).png PTR.jpg |-|The Battle for Magix= TecnaSp3(1).png Saladin, Codatorta, Faragonda, Winx - Battle for Magix (1).jpg CodaTecFaraSp3.png TecFloMusSteSp3(1).png TecFloMusSteSp3(2).png TecnaSp3(2).png TecnaSp3(3).png TecSteMusSp3.png TeStMuFlMi - Sp3.png TeStFlMi - Sp3.png Winx-2.jpg DarStorWinxSp3.png TecnaSp3(4).png TecnaSp3(5).png RoSWinxSp3.png WinxSp3(1).png TecnaSp3(6).png RivenTecnaSp3.png TecnaSp3(7).png TecnaKikoSp3.png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= Musa, Tecna, Bloom, Flora, Aisha - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Winx cheering.jpg Winx and Specialists - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Winx, Specialists - Special 4 (1).jpg FlTeDiBrHe - Sp4.png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeMu - Sp4(1).png AiTeMu - Sp4(2).png AiTeFl - Sp4(1).png AiTeFlMu - Sp4(1).png AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(2).png TimTecDigSp4.png LocAmoFloTecMusSp4.png Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Codex Pixies, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Tecna, Musa, Flora - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg AiFlStTeMu - Sp4(3).png Tecna - The Shadow Phoenix (1).jpg Tecna - The Shadow Phoenix (2).jpg Nick Charmix Convergence.jpg Griffin, Faragonda, Codatorta, Specialists, Winx - The Shadow Pheonix (1).jpg Specialists, Winx, Concorda, Chatta - Special 4 (1).jpg Specialists, Winx - Special 4.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Tecna